Agony of the Sea
by micar
Summary: Collab fic with C-J-V! Summary: All of us deserve to love and to be loved. No matter what the condition, time, and consequence… people still fall in love. This is a fact. Everyone is loved, even though hated… Even though mistreated… even though hope is lost. With love and trust, it is all worth it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: hello minna! merry christmas! I had this story for some months already and then i decided to post it now before the year ends! so, here you all go! For LucyShipper1948, i hope you like this! thank you for the request of this story! For everyone, thank you very much... especially to C-J-V for everything! anyways, forget this long author's note and let's get on the story, shall we? Merry Christmas once again!  
><strong>

**discalimer: i do not own fairy tail or katekyo hitman reborn.**

**warnings: ooc-ness? oh well...**

Summary: All of us deserve to love and to be loved. No matter what the condition, time, and consequence… people still fall in love. This is a fact. Everyone is loved, even though hated… Even though mistreated… even though hope is lost. With love and trust, it is all worth it.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

'_Am I worthy to love?'_

_I laugh soundlessly, asking this question to myself yet right now…I feel hopeless… useless… _

_(I always see her die…)_

_There is nothing I can do. All I can do is to carry her in my arms as she slept with a smile that I know…_

_Won't last forever._

_All of our promises… they were never fulfilled. "Love lasts forever." everyone says. _

_(Lies…)_

_But do they know how much it pains me to see this all?_

_Love won't last._

_(No. Not forever.)_

_**Never.**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Remember, my son, we don't control our faith. No one but <em>_**us **__can." _His mother smiled_, "Live on. Do not let it crush you. Be strong. Everyone needs love, right?"_

A tear slid down his face, looking at the lingering smile etched on his mother's face. So... this was it. He knew it. Her hand fell limp from his grasp. _**Cold.**_

_**Dull… cold… **_those were the eyes that stared at him, loss of the warmth they held just a while ago. Now just a hollow abyss, staring dull and cold at him. Wiping away his tears, he closed them.

He pulled over the white cloth over her, fully knowing it was the end. His mother… his _**only**_ mother, had also left him. His tiny little fists clenched.

Why does everyone keep leaving him? Why does the world mock him as he grieves continually at his losses?

He sniffed, more tears rolling down his cheeks. What did he do to deserve this? What gave the world the right to tear up his life like this? He closed his eyes, willing himself to stop the tears from flowing. _Darkness__**.**_ Will darkness be his only solitude?

_**Maybe.**_

He opened his eyes. _Light_. Never in his life did he find life as hope. It was silly connecting light to hope. Light was just light, just as darkness is just darkness.

Looking at his mother's covered corpse, wasn't he right? If light was hope, who then, could come take him? His light was extinguished before him, laying in front of him… covered in cloth.

_**Dead.**_

No one can take him. This is reality.

He was in the pits of the abyss…

* * *

><p>He jolted awake, panting for air as if he'd just run a marathon. <em>A dream…<em> He moved to wipe his sweat but stopped. He looked at his hands.

_**Blood.**_

His hand was shaking and he noted, so was he. His body shook, his breathing hard. He looked around, seemingly unaware but when he did, he was shocked. He wanted to kill himself.

_He wanted to __**die.**_

* * *

><p>(What was the use of living when everyone you love dies?)<p>

Calming his breath, he closed his eyes. He opened them again, now filled with determination. He needed a good place. And a good place, he knows…

_He finished tying up the rope on the tree. He had it tied on the highest and sturdiest branch he could find. He formed a circle at the end of the rope, wide enough to fit his head and strong enough not to break on his weight._

_He looked around. He sought out any other presence should there be a witness to what he will do. He found none. Fixing the noose on his neck, a tear escaped from his eyes._

"_Goodbye… world."_

_And he jumped._

* * *

><p>He woke up with a start. He was in his bedroom. <em>Funny.<em> A minute ago he had just tried to kill himself. His hand grasped his neck, feeling for the rope marks. There was none.

He chuckled to himself. It must be _**that **_again.

He sighed, easing his way out of his bed. Reaching for the curtain, he pushed them aside. _**Light.**_ It was nighttime. Lights have all but consumed the streets with brightness. It was a beautiful sight but...

_Not for him. _

Light have long faded and abandoned him. Since then, the darkness was his 'hope'.

He closed the curtains, blocking out the light from the outside, leaving him in the darkness of his room. Amethyst eyes, once bright and mischievous, now became dull…

* * *

><p>A young lady yawned as she closed her book with a soft clap, placing it on her desk. She stretched out her back and legs like a cat settling for a nap, a soft crack resounding as she did so. She stood up, walking to the balcony. A bright smile formed on her lips.<p>

"Even after all these years, I could never get enough of this sight…" Lights spread out everywhere within the view of the city like an embrace of light. Different colors illuminated all around. At the center, there was a dancing fountain. Lights glistened with the water, making an image of a beautiful dance.

A sigh escaped her lips as she watched in content. The city was like an embodiment of light that one wouldn't see or notice during the day. Except for one place.

The University.

It remains as the black part of the city in the mid-center. The lights were off, conserved for facilities of students to use during the classes in the day instead.

Staring at the famous 'Dark Spot' as she nicknamed the place, she frowned. Amidst the darkness, she spotted a mop of white hair. She rubbed her eyes and looked again. The figure was still there. Without thinking much, she ran out of her apartment…

* * *

><p><em>It was already nighttime. Lights have dominated the streets with brightness as people are in the process of going home for the day. In the midst of this, a young man with white hair was silently walking towards his destination. Unlike most people headed for home, he had a different destination in mind: the University.<em>

_As the gates came into his vision, a sad smile morphed into his lips. What was he doing here? He wondered. He shook his head slightly, fully knowing the answer to that question himself. Pushing the gates open, he slowly made his way inside. He looked up at the building and walked inside. He walked towards the stairs… and another set of stairs… and another…_

_Drifting in his memories, he made his way to the rooftop. Cold winds welcomed him as he opened the door. Bit of memories surged in but he ignored them._

"_I should have already been dead by now…" he mumbled, closing the door behind him. He had just woken up, surprised to find himself alive. __**That **__event made it clear that he died, but he woke up to the comfort of his bedroom just now._

_He stared absently at the city. He should be happy right? After all, he was in someplace very far away from her..._

_But why does he feel sad? _

_Maybe..._

_._

_._

_._

_Maybe because... He __**was **__afraid._

_The farther he gets, the more he feels he can't ever go back. He chuckled. That doesn't matter now, does it?_

_Because he __**can't**__ and won't ever go back..._

_He walked over the ledge, looking everywhere and smiled. It's unfair. He wanted to die yet here he was again repeating the same process again. "I guess… this is goodbye…" stepping over the ledge, he let himself fall. How many times have he done this? 2? 10? 50? He can't remember. They were too many times to count. Even his last words were almost cliché from being repeated for far too many times…_

_But as he mused about this he heard a faint creaking of the door and a shout. He closed his eyes. It seems that time had begun to slow down. He was somewhat falling slowly, immersed in his memories. _

_**A scream**__. A shrill scream jolted him out of his reverie. A scream shocking him to the core as a similar scream rang in his head. His eyes flew open, covering his ears in a desperate attempt to block them out._

_He spread out his wings and left..._

* * *

><p>She reached the University just in time to see the albino on the rooftop, looking absently at the city. She ran inside the building. She didn't even know the guy but she just had a bad feeling. She ran and ran until she reached the rooftop, just in time to see the guy fall.<p>

"Wait!" she suddenly shouted but she somehow knew he might have not heard it. She watched in horror as time seemed to slow down and saw the guy fall over the ledge.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed and ran over the edge. What just happened? Someone just jumped from a 3 story high building, that's what. She hoped the guy was alright, if by some miracle some tree, bush or anything would have saved him. She couldn't just accept seeing someone die. Not in front of her.

Her conscience immediately scolded her though. Even if something somehow saved him from that fall he would _**not **_be alright. But it wouldn't hurt to hope, right? Of course. It would be forever her nightmare if that guy was dead and she was the one to be the witness to his last moment and (she hoped not) death.

* * *

><p>She looked, hoping to see the body but there was none. Did he roll over? Was he alright afterall?<p>

She ran out of the roof top, jumping over the stairs and ran as if her life depended on it. She had **JUST **seen a guy kill himself and she can't help but be guilty that in some way, she wasn't able to help the guy. There was no body meaning, he wasn't dead. She doesn't know why but she was sure _he wasn't dead._

She reached the spot where the guy was supposed to land and she didn't see anything. She looked around and frowned when she didn't find anything. She walked to the spot when something soft touched her foot. She looked down, surprised that she ran there on slippers. She picked up the soft thing. It was a feather. A black feather.

She let out a sigh of relief as she entered her apartment. She dropped unceremoniously on her bed, her face buried on a pillow. She was _really, really, really _tired after all the running she had done.

She took the black feather from her pocket and examined it with great care. How come instead of the young man with white hair, she found this? Was that guy a figment of her imagination or… or… what?

_Who is he?_

Moreover, where did he go?

She just couldn't dismiss the notion as a figment of her imagination. And seriously, her imagination is not even that good. A guy with white hair who had just tried to kill himself with her being the witness? It sounds like some mystery novel. Really, even her imagination couldn't be that good.

Feeling drowsiness starting to wash over her, she set the feather next to her book. She yawned as she laid down on her bed. Pushing aside the thoughts about who that guy is, she switched off her bedside lamp and snuggled herself inside the covers. Anything concerning the strange stranger who may or may not be a figment of her imagination can wait. As of now, she can only hope to get a nice rest and think of the matter another day...

She didn't notice the pair of amethyst eyes from her window, looking at her with the most pained expression. He breathed against the cold glass of the window, fogging it as a substitute for paper. He placed his finger on it and wrote. He soon disappeared as a swoosh of a pair of wings was heard. A sound that was mistaken for the wind as the young lady snuggled deeper in her covers…

_'I'm sorry...'_

_=end of prologue=_

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: hello, minna! another story for all of you! i hope you enjoyed this! please read and review minna!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hello! I've come back with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy it! **

**HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! (^.^)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.**

'**thoughts' – unknown speaker (for now)**

'_thoughts_' = memory(?)

* * *

><p>Light.<p>

In the swirling abyss of darkness… light always comes after the darkness has finished its reign. Light reign for a certain amount of time, then the darkness takes over again. For how long the darkness reigns, it depends on the person.

In simpler terms, it depends if the person wakes up earlier from the darkness called "sleep" and ends its reign with the light called "morning".

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chocolate brown eyes opened again, now fully aware of the light that was blinding. She yawned loudly, blocking the light on her face with her hand, rubbing her eyes with the other.

"Who opened the curtains early in the morning?" she grumbled. She sat up, stretching her hands up, yawning again. She blearily looked at the clock, blinking away the spots in her eyes.

6:25 A.M.

"Too early," she muttered as she slumped down on her bed again. She reached for her book on her bedside table when something soft brushed against her hand. She blinked.

The feather. A man with white hair… Falling…

She snatched the feather from the table, holding it close to her eyes.

"It's not a dream." She cited, twirling it with her fingers. "So, it wasn't a dream."

She laid the feather back on her table and jumped out of bed. She still needed to find the guy.

* * *

><p>Lucy resisted the urge to yawn again as she stretched her arms up high. Before her, the tall gates she once went yesterday night stood. She blinked away the sleep out of her system, now fully aware of her surroundings.<p>

She spent the morning searching for the identity of the man with no luck. Well, she hadn't seen the man clearly anyway, so she didn't really expect anything. She huffed, pouting. She loved mysteries but when she can't answer one, it was vehemently frustrating. But what is past is past. If the man wasn't a figment of her imagination, maybe she'll meet him later on if there was a chance.

Summoning a smile on her face, she smiled looking around before taking a deep breath. Yes, maybe she will.

"Lu-chan!"

Lucy turned around towards the direction of the voice. "Levy-chan!" she grinned as she waved at her and her friends, "Everyone! Good morning!" she said as the group neared her.

"Yo." A raven haired man said. Gray Fullbuster, one of her friends since middle school. A small smile and a nod was her greeting back at him.

"Mornin', Luce!" Natsu Dragneel, also one of her friends since middle school and somewhat friends slash enemies with Gray Fullbuster, greeted her. She greeted him with a high five and a somewhat fond smile. After all, He was the very first boy who had approached her back then and started their friendship.

"Good morning." She heard two of her friends say. Turning around, she saw Erza Scarlet and Mirajane Strauss along with her siblings. Both girls are a year older than them but they still grouped up with them. Seeing everyone else, Lucy couldn't help but feel fuzzy and warm. This was her circle of friends. Her family.

The group split into pairs, in three's or four in Lucy's case as Natsu and Gray roped her in between them with Erza in tow. She laughed as Gray and Natsu started to bicker and Erza ended up hitting them both in the end.

'_Same as always,' _she thought fondly. Some things do never change though thinking to herself: Did she too not change? She smiled to herself at the silly thought. They all started to walk towards the University when Lucy felt pain creeping towards her head forming into a headache hit her. She stumbled a bit, clutching her head. Her friends worried calls didn't register as a voice echoed inside her head…

_-Linebreak-_

_**I can't help but go far away even though you told me not to**_

_**I'm sorry I'm leaving you.**_

_**I have no restriction…nothing to fear for, after all you were there…**_

_**And yet…**_

_-Linebreak-_

"-cy! Lucy!" she snapped out of her trance as was suddenly face to face with three worried faces— Erza, Gray and Natsu's.

"What happened?" Gray asked. "You were in a trance, clutching your head. Are you okay?"

Lucy blinked, withdrawing slightly as she smiled forcedly, "Ah… yes, I'm fine now, I think. Sorry for worrying you guys…" She answered.

"It might be better to rest, Lucy." Erza advised. Lucy shook her head.

"No. I'm fine now. I think I'll go to the infirmary later if I can't handle it. It's just migraine." She smiled. The others looked uncertain but let it go. Lucy looked around and realized they had stopped walking since their other friends were nowhere to be seen.

"The others went inside already if you are wondering." Erza answered, as if reading her mind.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Natsu asked for good measure and Lucy could only let out a small smile.

"Geez, I'm fine already." They were worried about her and she couldn't help but feel a little guilty for feeling a little happy about it.

"I'm fine," she repeated again, smiling a little bit more solemn.

_I'm fine…_

* * *

><p>'<em>What was that all about just now?' <em>Lucy thought as she remembered the words and the voice that echoed inside her head awhile back. They were walking again and this time, she tuned out her friends, deep in thought about the voice. The voice was so… sad and pained, Lucy can't help but want to reach out and help whoever that voice belonged to. Though coming up with nothing, Lucy sighed. It was like that mystery white haired man over again though this time, it was a mystery voice.

'_What's with all the mysteries this year?' _she thought as she sighed. "Well, either that or all this is a figment of my imagination and I'm going crazy" she mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, a Sakura petal fell on her nose. Brushing off the petal from her nose, she looked up. Sakura petals fell from each tree surrounding them and she couldn't help but feel amazed at the sight in front of her.

'_Ah, so it is that time of the year, I can't believe I forgot.'_

Smiling, she let her gaze follow the trail of Sakura trees. Falling behind her group, she watched them one by one, feeling herself calm down. Until her sight landed on one Sakura tree. Her eyes widened. A familiar mop of white hair stood just below the Sakura tree. Again, the voice echoed inside her head…

_**This nothing turned to something, something I now am going to feel afraid of…**_

She paused, taking in the words before looking up again. Gone. The man was gone again.

_**Leave. Leave me, please…**_

She blinked, rubbing her eyes again and looked again but there was no man. She can't he but bite her lip in frustration. Was she just hallucinating? She was certain she wasn't. The man was standing there. But what if it just a fragment of her imagination? Did she really want to see that man that until now she thinks of him? She frowned at the thought. She didn't like it when she cannot solve a mystery but not this deep on a personal level. She knew what she saw and she was going to stand by it. Though the question is… how did he suddenly disappear?

"Lucy!" She broke out of her thoughts as she heard Natsu call her. "Hurry up!" he yelled again. Smiling, she waved her hand before running towards them.

"Hai! Coming!"

* * *

><p>The orientation finished without a hitch as the students, both new and old, with friends or not, made their way to the bulletin board just outside the gymnasium. Slowly, they looked to see their names, to see where their assigned classrooms would be. Including Lucy.<p>

"Hey Luce, which class are you in?" Natsu asked as he slung an arm around Lucy's shoulders. Lucy stared at him blankly and playfully slapped the arm away. Natsu pouted. In response, Lucy flashed him a V-sign. Natsu was just used to treating her like a buddy, being the best of friends they are. But time calls for a difference, Lucy thought with determination. They're already in college. If she was going to look for a boyfriend for real, she might just stop now being all touchy-feely with her bestfriend. They've been mistaken for a couple multiple times already. Though that was just an excuse. She just wanted to tease the guy. She grinned.

"Well, I'm in class A. You?" The grin was wiped off Natsu's face and Lucy couldn't help but giggle.

"Too bad." He said glumly but lit up again as he flashed her one of his famous goofy grins "Though I could always go to your class. I'm in class B." Lucy smiled, shaking her head at the teen's reasoning. Same old Natsu…

The others also came and asked the same thing. Lisanna and Levy were also in the same class as her, Mira and Erza were a year higher than them of course and Gray was in the same class as Natsu at which the two had another bickering again. Lucy ignored them as Levy squealed as she clasped hands with Lucy in their own girly thing.

"Come on, wouldn't want to be late to class now, won't we?" Lisanna said with a laugh as the two rejoiced. Later on, they arrived inside their own class, buzzing with excitement as other fellow students chatted with their friends since the teacher isn't in yet. Lucy went and found a seat next to the window and sat down, Levy went beside her with Lisanna in tow.

However, before Levy could start a conversation, the doors opened once again revealing a man who looked like in his mid-forties, with a small amount of grey hair present on top of his hair. With a small smile on his face, he placed all of his things in the table before looking at everyone.

"Good morning, sensei." They all greeted. With a nod of acknowledgement, he let them take a seat.

"Now, I want you all to come in front one by one and introduce yourself. It may not be a long description of yourself, but just tell something you want to tell us. Alright, shall we start?" and one by one, students came in front telling their names, their hobbies, etc. As Lucy listened, the voice echoed inside her head again and she couldn't help but tuned out all the other voices, leaving the voice alone even with the incoming ache on her head…

_**I'm sorry to have put you through this…**_

_**Put all the blame on me…**_

_**It is not you who had the fault…**_

Suddenly, her aching head stopped as she felt a light tap on her shoulders. She looked to see Levy looking at her, telling her it was already her turn. She muttered a soft 'thank you' before proceeding in front. With a smile ever so present on her face, and yet now it looked strained, she looked at all her classmates.

"Hello, my name is Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you all."

_**It was me…**_

That was all she heard before darkness covered her vision…

* * *

><p>"<em>-!" a voice of an older man could be heard as Lucy watched. She looked up and saw a man running towards her. She tried to call out to the man but the man continued running towards her without pause. Panicking, she closed her eyes, bracing herself for the impact but she felt the man go through her.<em>

'_What…?' Shocked, she followed the man's direction and saw him running towards a child. The child had his back on her and Lucy watched as the man went near the young child. The child slowly turned around, and the older man couldn't help but be shocked, if not of the indication by the widening of his eyes, as he looked at the boy. Even Lucy herself felt shocked. No child should ever have that empty look on their eyes. It's just so… sad._

_Immediately, the man went to the boy's side and hugged him, burying the boy's face in his chest, whispering comforting words to the child. He looked at the corpse beside them and Lucy saw the sad and pained expression on his face before he faced his son again. The man tried to smile but it was strained.. _

"_Come, -, let's go." The young boy didn't budge on his place and the father couldn't help but clench a fist. "Come on, we need to go…" _

_The boy remained silent, and the man waited. After what seem to be hours, but mas merely minutes, the boy spoke._

"_Dad, are we going to leave mom here?" It was a statement and not a question. The man shook his head, grabbing his son's hand and assisted him in getting up._

"_Even if it pains me to do this, -, there is nothing we could do." He looked for his son's reaction but it was blank and unresponsive. Lucy watched with a feeling of dread akin to that that washed over the man. The man looked at his son's eyes and again, Lucy saw the guilt written on his face. It was barely there but Lucy sensed it was to keep the boy from seeing it. Wordlessly, the man led them away to what Lucy assumed, their home._

_Staring at the scene in front of her, she can't help but think of the boy. Those eyes…She had just the feeling they weren't that way before… She closed her eyes, imagining the child's eyes_

_Of what usually warm and bright amethyst eyes._

_._

_._

_They now had become dull…_

_And that is not supposed to be…_

* * *

><p>Lucy let out a groan as her eyes slowly opened as she closed them again. Opening her eyes once again, her vision slowly adjusted to the place she was in. Suddenly, she felt herself looking at what she assumed the ceiling. She sat up, looking around. There were with cabinets on one area filled with bottles and that a small table full of paper laid there. Her eyes trailed back to the curtains and an open window. If she wasn't mistaken, she was in the infirmary.<p>

By the smell of medicine and the plain white walls and curtains, she was just thankful she wasn't in the hospital. But… If she remembered clearly, she was inside the classroom a few minutes ago. Why was she inside the infirmary?

"Oh good, you're awake." a voice said. She looked to see a man sitting on the seat next to a table. He had been looking at the stack of papers before looking at her. She couldn't help but look intently at him. Where had he met him before? Somewhere… like…

"Uncle… Shamal?" she asked uncertainly. 'Shamal' nodded with a smile.

"Yes, _seῆorita_. I'm glad to know you haven't forgotten about me. So, how are you feeling? Do you want me to give you a kiss to make you feel better?" He pouted his lips, with arms wide open, ready to do what he had just suggested. Lucy just laughed waving him off.

"I'm fine, uncle. Though why and how did I end up here?" she asked. Shamal raised a brow.

"You mean, you don't remember?" he asked. Lucy shook her head. Shamal looked a little disconcerted. "Well, I don't know the details but…"

* * *

><p>"<em>Doctor!" the door was suddenly forced open revealing a young blunette going inside, panting. Shamal was currently put down the files of the students he was busy sorting out and faced the girl.<em>

"_Yes. What's the matter?" he suddenly asked. Before receiving an answer, a young man came in carrying a blonde woman. Seeing this, he immediately told them to place her on the bed as he checked on her._

* * *

><p>"Your friend wouldn't want to leave your side a while ago until I told her that you fainted from fatigue. Just rest there for a while and you can leave later on. I've already gave an admission slip to your teacher." He said as he returned back to the tableside where the papers he had been looking unto a while ago, neatly placed in a file. Lucy smiled as she slowly laid down again. She closed her eyes…<p>

* * *

><p><em>Darkness. That's what Lucy saw as she knew she drifted to sleep again. She was a little bit disappointed, expecting a dream like the previous one but… speaking of that dream… it was more of like.. a memory.<em>

_She never claimed to have seen the father and child but she knew… it was someone else's memory. She was suddenly snapped out of his reverie as a voice echoed throughout the darkness. _

"_**I'm sorry for his attitude… he was never like that really…" **__a voice said, similar to the father's she heard awhile back._

"_**It's alright, -san, we understand." **__A woman's voice, eerily similar to hers, answered. Lucy frowned. What are they talking about? What is this?_

"_**Lucy, dear, be good friends with - , alright?" **__the voice said again and Lucy lit up in recognition._

'This voice… Mom?'

"_**Konnichiwa! My name is Lucy. What about you? What's your name?" **__a young girl's voice echoed and Lucy instantly knew it was hers when she was a child. _

_A monotonous voice answered. __**"My name is-"**_

* * *

><p>"Lu-chan!" Lucy opened her eyes blearily, feeling someone shaking her. As she opened her eyes, she saw her best friend, peering down in on her. "Thank goodness! What were you dreaming about? You wouldn't want to wake up!" Levy exclaimed as she sat down on the chair beside the bed. Slowly sitting up, Lucy rubbed her eyes and looked at the clock plastered on the wall.<p>

12:05 P.M.

"Ah, is it lunchtime already. I'm really sorry." She said. Levy just shook her head and handed her lunch. Lucy raised a brow.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" she asked. Levy shook her head before bringing out another lunch box.

"Silly Lu-chan! That's your lunch!" the girl giggled.

"But I don't…" she trailed off, slowly realizing she _DID _pack a lunch this morning in courtesy of Virgo. She gave out a nervous laugh. "Sorry. I remember now."

"Slow starter." Levy teased. Lucy playfully rolled her eyes at her before they laughed and ate their lunch.

* * *

><p>Lunchtime soon finished and Levy and Lucy made their way to class.<p>

"Are you sure you're fine already, Lucy-chan? You can still stay if you want to." Shamal asked. Lucy just smiled at him and shook her head.

"I'm fine, Dr. Shamal." She said. Together with Levy they left the infirmary and made way to class.

"Well, you could always go back to the infirmary and that I'd fetch you there later on. You don't need to push yourself." Levy said worriedly. Lucy could only shook her head.

"No, I went to class today to learn. I do not want to stay in that lonely infirmary all day laying down there."

As they slid the doors open and that they walked in, they were suddenly met with silence. Lucy felt nervous, not meeting anyone's eyes as she slowly sat down her chair. She opted to stare at her desk. It was quite uncomfortable being looked at well not including some matter… but still! She fainted in front of these people and have been carried to the infirmary. Their first impression of her might be a frail young girl.

_Well, maybe it's not too bad… _she thought.

Suddenly, the teacher came and class resumed once again after each student made their way to their seats. Class was bored her out after she realized the lesson they were teaching was just a review of their lesson's back in high school. She looked out of the window and into the entrance of the school. Sakura petals kept on flowing with the wind as she saws some students still chatting down as they sat on the benches available. But, something caught her eye. It was all surreal.

There, not far away, seemed to be the man she was looking for, with his back facing her as she saw him talking to someone. But she knew it was him. It was the same guy with albino hair that she saw yesterday night and this morning, standing on the ledge, and who had jumped off without hesitation. She knew it.

"Miss Heartfilia?" the teacher called. Lucy was forced to look away from the albino as she looked at the teacher. She nervously stood up as she saw that everyone was looking at her.

"Hai, sensei?" the teacher sighed. Well, she'd let it slide for now. It was their first day after all and she does knew of her situation after all.

"Please answer number 3." With a nod, Lucy looked at the board before answering.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mom, why is his eyes so dull?" <em>

_There was a moment of silence as they all looked at the young girl. Suddenly, the older woman crouched down, looking at her daughter with a frown._

"_Lucy, dear, that's not a good thing to say to someone you've barely met! Apologize right now, alright?" she chastised gently. Lucy looked back and forth at the two newly arrived people and to her mom. Suddenly, she remembered those manners her mother told her and felt guilt. Slowly, she bowed and looked at them._

"_I'm sorry." Expecting to be scolded lightly for being rude, she was surprised to be met with a chuckled as the older man placed a hand on the younger boy's head. The younger boy remained emotionless, not minding the hand on his head._

"_No need to worry… Lucy, isn't it?" the man trailed off. Lucy nodded in confirmation of her name. The man smiled. "Well, Lucy. Don't worry about it. You meant no harm, right son?" the boy only nodded and looked away as an answer. Seeing as the boy wasn't so interested, Lucy pouted. Suddenly, she felt the older man ruffle her hair with another chuckle. "Don't worry your pretty little head on my boy. He'll soon come around, alright?"_

_Lucy threw an uncertain look at the boy but answered anyway. "Hai." If the boy continues to ignore her, then she will make him notice her!_

* * *

><p>Lucy jolted awake and looked around. The familiar cream colored walls and setting made her deduce she was in her apartment. How did she reach her room? She remembered walking home with Levy a few minutes ago. Strange. But, it is not as strange as those she kept on thinking recently. Seriously, where are all of this coming from?<p>

The face of the young boy in his dream was a bit blurry and all she could see was the eyes. Amethyst eyes. She frowned. What does this indicate?

She sighed. There were too many questions yet so little answers. She grimaced a bit, looking outside the window. It was still dark outside. She didn't even know it was already nighttime. She did remember going home at least. She checked the time clock only to see it was 12 in the morning. Well, it's still too early to wake up. She went to bed once again and slept, hoping that the answers would appear, hopefully.

* * *

><p><em>She could remember herself there, kneeling beside the boy as she attempted to start playing with him. The adults, meanwhile, were a few feet away from them, in the tea table where they sat having tea and biscuits served by the maids. Layla, Lucy's mother, sneaked at look at her daughter as the little girl tried to engage in a conversation with the boy who was ignoring her. The woman couldn't help but giggle at the sight. The older man who followed her gaze, grimaced a bit as he looked at the kids.<em>

"_I'm sorry of his attitude… he was never like that really…" he apologized to the two parents. Layla gave him a small smile, understandingly._

"_It's alright, Yuran-san… we understand…" Layla said as she patted the older man's shoulders. Yuran nodded, appreciating the gesture._

"_Thank you." He looked sadly at his son. _

"_You have been a great father and you've always had. Never blame yourself of what had happened to you and your family. Never let it hinder you. These are just challenges we face." Jude said, sympathizing with his friend as he slowly sipped tea. Layla nodded eagerly, agreeing on her husband's thought. Yuran, in the meantime, looked at his son longingly, wanting to agree. He wanted to agree and yet he didn't. _

_He wouldn't. Cannot. Not until he sees his son, the son he once known, back again. _

"_B…-ran…" he mumbled._

* * *

><p>Unconsciously, Lucy stirred a little, mumbling in her sleep…<p>

"…ran…"

.

.

.

A man with white hair sat by the ledge of a tall building parallel to a familiar apartment. His face was shadowed with longing as he stared at the open window. He wanted to fly to that window. To see her but he could only smile bitterly. Some would say he cried, some would say he laughed.

But the night was dark. And one can never know.

_**(Dreams are fragments of your memories…)**_

_To be able to meet you here again… is like a dream and yet a living nightmare. _

_I don't know why, but everything bad happen when I involve you… _

_I want you see the sun, and not to suffer once again for my selfishness. But nothing would stop me from looking at you from afar because that is only where I should be… _

_If I would be with you, expect to suffer. Nothing good ever happened to me._

_Let this be a warning. To you, whom I hold so dear._

_Stay away from me._

_I am a curse not to be reckoned with. A living nightmare one would see._

_So please… do not bear the same fate as me. Do not bear the same fate I had done. I beg you…_

_Do not go near me… Do not approach me. I would hinder you._

_I am happy to see you smiling once again. But until there would I only be._

_Be happy… my sun…_

In the corner of the apartment, a feather placed on top of a book, pulsed.

_Thump!_

_Thump!_

The black feather glowed white as the book opened, pages fluttering until a certain page. It's as if the wind had carried the message and it blew against Lucy's apartment. The said girl shivered and snuggled deeper inside her covers.

The feather floated on the air for a while before it started writing on the book. Each statement was written legibly on the page where it stopped. It stopped and it fell down the table again, unruffled. The feather became black again but with a white speck on the edge. The moonlight shone on it, as the doors leading to the balcony opened. It had stopped there, as the shadow illuminating it disappeared. ..

-end of chapter 1-

**A/N: Well, we hope you enjoyed this chapter everyone! Again, thank you for all those who have favorited and followed this story! (^.^) thank you very much! Read and review!**

**Until next time~ **


End file.
